


Flight

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, Episode Tag, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag/post-ep fic for "Grace Under Pressure," Rodney's first time in a jumper post-rescue and recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

Rodney changes his mind a dozen times over, claiming: emergencies in the labs, projects and devices that require immediate attention that only the Great Rodney McKay himself can fix; low blood sugar; too much caffeine; and one time, even an impending, possible, hypothetical Wraith attack.

John wouldn't be surprised if the next step was a note (forged, of course) from Elizabeth excusing Rodney from ever having to go in a jumper ever again.

And it's not like John blames the him for his reluctance, Rodney spent a helluva long time at the bottom of the ocean, watching as the ocean slowly seeped into the downed jumper and wondering if anyone was going to rescue him. After Afghanistan, it had taken John some time before he could get into the pilot's seat without feeling like (and sometimes actually) throwing up. But John also knew that the longer they wait, the longer Rodney avoids getting into a jumper, the harder it's going to be.

He thinks, if only momentarily, about stunning McKay and having Ronon help get him in the jumper, but that way only led to more neurosis, and lord knows Rodney has enough of that.

"C'mon McKay, it's a great night for a spin." John starts to pull Rodney's jacket off the back of the chair, the chair that Rodney is currently occupying as he stares at numbers and symbols that fill his computer screen.

"I can't, Radek--" Rodney begins to protest. John cuts off the excuse.

"Radek can wait an hour. This can't."

He's waiting for an argument, for Rodney to refuse, maybe cross his arms and get that _look_ that says "don't fuck with me, I can kill you with my brain." He's not expecting Rodney's shoulders to fall, for a look of anticipation mixed with fear and reluctance to spread across Rodney's face.

"It'll be okay, Rodney. I promise." John lowers his voice, softening his tone. He doesn't have to bully Rodney into this, he has to reassure him.

Rodney looks at John like he believes him, and with a quick nod he heads toward the lab door and out toward the jumper bay.

ooooo

 

They make it two full steps into the jumper before Rodney freezes, his breath gets quick and the color drains from his face.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay, buddy." John reaches out, lacing their fingers together before he can even think about what he's doing.

"This shouldn't be this difficult. I'm sorry I'm being." Rodney stops, looks down at their joined hands like he's just noticed what's happened.

"Shall we?" John asks, releasing Rodney's hand, trying not to put too much stock in the fact that there was a moment there that it seemed like Rodney, once he realized they'd been holding hands, wasn't going to let go.

"This is jumper three, we're going to take a quick spin around the lake, see how the fishing is, maybe do a buzz of the mainland," John said, sitting down in the pilot's seat and preparing for flight.

"Good luck gentlemen," Elizabeth's voice said over the radio. "And be careful."

"Will do."

The bay's ceiling opens and John pilots the jumper up and out, keeping one eye on his flying, the other on Rodney. He still looks a little pale, but not too green around the gills.

When they've cleared Atlantis, John feels Rodney's hand slide over his and he looks first at his hand, at their hands, as he turns his wrist and Rodney's palm slides across his own. John curls his fingers, and moves his attention to Rodney's face.

"Thank you," Rodney says quietly, a smile creeping at the corner of his mouth.

John thinks "autopilot" and when the light flashes, he thanks the Ancients for doing at least one thing right. He leans over and Rodney's there to meet him halfway.

The kiss is soft, the pressing of two mouths together for the first time. Rodney's lips part and John follows his lead, the tip of his tongue touching the top of Rodney's lip.

"This isn't what I was expecting when you told me we were going for a ride." Rodney's smile is wicked and John has to laugh.

"Can't say I was expecting it either."

"Can't say I'm complaining." Rodney squeezes John's hand.

"Me too." John steals another kiss and turns his attention back to flying.


End file.
